A Noiva de Lúcifer
by Asmodhia
Summary: E a iludida noiva de Lúcifer assistiu horrorizada enquanto seu amado agarrava ao outro pelo pescoço e devorava com gula sua boca. Slash, Lucifer/John.


A fic é **slash**.

* * *

E então ela sentiu.

Pesada, densa, obscura, quase sólida. E, ao mesmo tempo, vibrante, flamejante, _dourada_.

Nunca sentira uma aura como aquela. O ar ao redor parecia tornar-se morno. Parecia lhe acariciar a pele e ao mesmo tempo comprimir, sufocar e cortar. Era muito, _muito_ acima de um mero híbrido. A menor perturbação poderia devastar toda aquela cidade.

Um homem jovem num terno amarrotado, fumando, encostado no muro ao lado da igreja. E junto dele, a fonte de todo aquele poder que encobria o da Casa de Deus.

Branco. Terno branco, limpo, impecável. Único elemento imaculado em sua imagem. Seus pés descalços sujos de piche, pois mesmo o solo de seu reino era denegrido e o chão onde o Diabo pisava deveria ser imundo.

Ela mergulharia e se afogaria com prazer naqueles olhos profundos e azuis. Ela deixaria aquela boca que sorria de forma estranha sugar a sua alma.

E aquela aura, aquela vibração, aquela auréola maldita que só O Anjo Caído poderia ter. Seu coração parou. Não tinha dúvidas.

_É ele._

Sua razão de vida e de morte. Seu único amor.

_Lúcifer._

_Oh, meu único deus!_

E agora, ali estava ela. Extasiada, petrificada. Todos os seus sonhos, seus desejos, sua motivação – estavam ali. A alguns metros, com apenas uma grade e mais outro mortal entre ambos.

Tudo ao seu redor sumiu. Branco. Limpo, impecável. Apenas aquelas duas figuras maculando o nada e o ar distorcido pela presença do Demônio.

"Lú", saudou o homem. Aquele mero mortal sabia com quem estava lidando. Como _ousava_tratá-lo daquela forma, com tanto descaso?

"Olá, John", Lúcifer sussurrou com um ar prazeroso. Ela podia ouvi-lo claramente devido ao silêncio absurdo que pairava.

"Maldito", o outro murmurou entre dentes com rispidez, "não sabe o peso extra enorme que está colocando na balança agora?"

Lúcifer fungou uma risada irônica, como se o comentário do outro fora o mais óbvio e estúpido possível. "John, você e eu _não questionamos_ a hipocrisia de cima. Mal podemos, não é?" Riu novamente fechando os olhos, e então os abriu lentamente, voltando à expressão presunçosa. Inclinando levemente a cabeça, percorreu o humano com o olhar atenciosamente de cima a baixo. "Estou aqui como um neutro entediado, filho", sibilou o Diabo. "Eu vim apenas conceder à minha alma prometida uma visita". Sorriu com gosto e cheio de intenção, o que fez a avulsa espectadora estremecer.

_Alma prometida?_

Lúcifer aproximava-se perigosamente do humano, cada passo ressoava e queimava o nulo chão abaixo de seus pés imundos. John estava praticamente encurralado contra a parede invisível; desferiu em vão um soco instintivo que foi paralisado a centímetros do rosto do demônio. "Não achei que perderia seu tempo, John", comentou num tom maldoso e lascivo. A última palavra fora sussurrada carregada de um prazer especial.

E a iludida noiva de Lúcifer assistiu horrorizada enquanto seu amado agarrava ao outro pelo pescoço e devorava com gula sua boca. O ar tornava-se mais denso, pesado, cortante e quente – quente como as chamas do próprio Inferno. A aura crescia vermelha e viva, viva como o mortal que nas mãos ágeis do Anjo Caído relutava, grunhia e ofegava sonoramente. A cabeça do humano era rudemente puxada para trás, enquanto o Diabo lambia seu pescoço exposto com volúpia, sadicamente entretido com a situação. A garota sentiu sua alma sendo rasgada em duas ao mesmo tempo que a camisa branca de John. Deixou-se cair de joelhos.

Ela quis morrer. Quis morrer e não ir para nenhum lugar. Quis dormir pela eternidade.

Fechou os olhos, desejando mais que tudo deixar aquele plano. Deixar aquela aura que por anos desejou que a acolhesse.

Os gritos abafados do homem foram a última coisa que pôde ouvir antes de mergulhar na escuridão.

–

"Aqui é o Constantine".

Sua visão estava turva, cinzenta, sua cabeça latejava e uma estranha energia percorria sua pele.

"John Constantine... Idiota."

A voz masculina ecoou em sua mente e ela sentiu uma fúria súbita e incontrolável. Seu corpo tremia violentamente, mas algo a prendia.

Dor. Terrível, aguda, dilacerante. Escuridão, silêncio.

Abriu os olhos. Sua família a rodeava, todos chocados e aliviados. E _ele_, aquele homem que ela desejaria mais que tudo que tivesse sido apenas parte do pior pesadelo de sua vida. John Constantine, parado ao lado de sua cama.

– Ela precisa ser levada a um hospital. – o exorcista indicou com a cabeça os pulsos sangrentos da garota amarrada ao leito. _Deus e Seu humor terrível. Ela não teria voltado à vida se não tivesse sido possuída por um demônio._ John guardou sua observação para si mesmo, afinal, agora ela estava destinada ao Inferno. Não que ele tivesse algo a ver com isso.

O exorcista resolveu deixar o quarto ao notar o olhar fixo da estranha menina em seu rosto. Ela, por sua vez, não sabia o que pensar.

Quantos dias estivera ausente da terra? Matar-se e ir direto para o Inferno era a única solução que havia encontrado naquele instante – teria sido aquilo há alguns dias? Meses? –, mesmo sendo a mais estúpida. Ela não pertenceria a Lúcifer. Pôde finalmente contemplar o mundo que tanto desejou, mas já não era mais seu reino de sonhos. Era seu refúgio. Ela queria sofrer e morrer no Inferno para apagar sua decepção. Decepção que valeu sua vida.

E então surgiu aquela criatura estranha que a atacou e a arrastou de volta à Terra. Que ironia. Um dos seres a que tanto idolatrava a tirou de seu esconderijo e a trouxe de volta ao tormento. Deus queria castigá-la em vida, já que o Inferno para ela seria seu abrigo. E aquele exorcista a trouxe de volta à sua consciência. _Aquele exorcista_que _também_ tomou o seu lugar de direito. Que teve o grande _privilégio_ de sentir, de _pertencer_ a Lúcifer, privilégio que estava destinado a ela e apenas a ela.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito seja John Constantine!_

Lágrimas de ódio e frustração salpicaram dos olhos, e logo a menina começou a berrar com toda a sua voz. Havia chegado tão perto! Tão perto de seu amor, depois tão perto de seu reino! Começava a se contorcer e a tentar se desamarrar e encontrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que pudesse usar para se matar novamente – enquanto seus parentes a continham e se perguntavam se ela ainda não teria um demônio no corpo.

* * *

Postada originalmente em 2010 \o/


End file.
